Blue Eyes
by yumemiru hito
Summary: egoshiping pokeshipping a trigity has happened and now misty forced to live with her sisters and father, all wich she has not seen in a long time. she meats new people and is reunited with old friends.


Some of you might have seen this story before, by Beyond Love, that's me… yeah, well I never finished it and now it has a new plot line! It took me a while and that's why I didn't update in a while. Sorry bout that.

Ages:

Misty – 15

Daisy – 21

Lilly – 18

Violet – 19

May – 19

Gary – 16

Key: "speaking" "(thoughts)" **change in POV **(my comments)

:change in time or place:

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Blue Eyes

By: Yumemiru Hito

Chapter One

**Misty POV**

The hours have been going by so slowly since that day. It's as if time itself has slowed down. And that in itself is not making the pain any easer to bear. But right now I wish that this train ride will never end, that time just stop and stand still forever. As much as I don't want to go back and have the painful remembrance of what happened I don't want to go forward and face what's ahead.

"_Next stop Cerulean City"_

Damn that stupid thing. Why? Why did this have to happen to me? My life was fine I was happy… as happy as I could have been.

**Normal POV **

The crowded train station took little notice to the unhappy red-head that was now in its midst. Right in the middle of the hustle and bustle of happy families and friend being reunited; the young girl walked off with a bag in each hand, she stopped and looked for a moment, then walked over to group of beautiful women that look slightly annoyed.

"Hey," she softy said to them with a wave.

All three of them looked at her confused. "Misty?" one of them questioned. Misty nodded. The three women looked at her with widened eyes speechless. Then one of them smirked, "Well at least you finally look like a sensational sister." Daisy put her around her youngest sister, "Come no I'm _starving_. We were just going to go home and eat but that was before we know that we wouldn't be ashamed to be seen with you in public, so… ladies," she turns to all of her sisters, "Where shall we eat?"

Misty, Daisy, Violet, and Lilly all got into Daisy's car and headed downtown. Misty looked out the window and recalled the places that she has not visited in so long. Daisy stopped the car some 5 minutes later when the arrived at what seamed to Misty like a rather high class café. There were a few tables set up out side behind a fence and at the door there was a bouncer. Daisy, Lilly and Violet walked right up to the front of the café. Misty timidly walked behind them. "(What kind of café has a bouncer and during the day none the less. I've been away waaay to long.)"

Misty looked around after they were seated. The café had the traditional coffee house feel with a bit of Japanese style mixed in. It was only after her sister asked her what she wanted to order did she notice that the table they were seated had two extra chairs. Misty blinked twice, "(How can I have not noticed that before?)"

"Um… Violet?" Asked Misty.

"What is my darling little sister?" replied Violet who was sitting right next to Misty.

Misty wondered for a moment if she was trying to be funny of just really like that, she quick brushed it off and asked her question. "Who are the two extra seats for?"

"Oh that for May and her brother."

"Who?"

"The Oak's. We want you to meet them."

"Why?"

"Why? Why not, darling?"

Misty was going to answer but Daisy interrupted her. "So Misty, how have you been?"

"I'm ok, but still sad about what happened." Misty looked down. Recalling the event that just happened were hard for her and also hurtful.

"Hey none of that, today their will be no tears." Said Lilly

Misty looked up and forced a smile.

"That more I like it." Lilly said with is smile.

They sat in silence of a while, until Misty spoke up, "Uh… which way is the bathroom?"

"It's just down that way." Answered Violet.

"Thanks."

Misty passed many happy groups and even what seamed to be a happy couple making out. She walked a fast as she could to the hallway that Violet pointed out. Once there she collapsed on to the sofa and began to cry. (Yeah there is a sofa in the hall way, it's more like a lounge though.) Lucky for her no one was there to see her cry.

:Meanwhile:

"Daisy look what you did." Lilly scolded her older sister, "We aren't sapost to bring up the past."

"How the hell is asking 'how are you' talking about the past."

"It's not asking 'how are you' is just a gesture to show that you care about a person, but asking 'how have you been' is totally different!" they voices were getting louder.

"Well sorry I changed TWO WORDS!"

"Shut up Daisy, ever since we were little you've always been putting Misty down."

Daisy didn't say anything, but just turned to look out the window. Lilly just stared at her. Violet looked from one to the other not knowing what to do.

"Uh… May sure is taking a long time." Violet tried to break the tension. No one answered her. She rocked leaned back and fourth on her chair thinking of something to do.

Just then May and her brother Gary showed up.

"Hey" May greeted, "so where's Misty?"

"She went to the bathroom." Lilly answered.

"Oh." She said as she and Gary sat down.

Gary looked like he really did not want to be hear right now. He took the seat next to Misty's empty one. He just leaned back in his seat.

May noticed that Daisy was just staring out the window not noticing any thing that was going on around her. "Hey Daisy, what's up?"

Lilly answered before Daisy did, "I wouldn't talk to Daisy right now, she might make you cry."

"What?"

"Don't mind them right now they just had a fight."

"Oh." May know all too well what happened after Lilly and Daisy had a fight, and it wasn't very nice.

Violet decided to change the subject, "How did your date with Mark go?"

"Oh it went great…"

"I'm going to the bathroom." Gary stated blankly, no one seamed to notice that he had even said anything.

Gary walked off to the hall way to find something that he did not expect.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Ok that's it for this chapter. Sorry it's short and that nothing interesting has happed but I promise that there will be much more interesting things to come.

And questions will be answered, like, why the hell is Misty crying and what is the deal with this how story.

Please review!


End file.
